Royal Escort
by accordianpea
Summary: Marceline's gotta be sure PB isn't lying about the shirt. Marceline/PB, friendship or romance take your pick


A few harsh beats rattle the window in Bubblegum's room. For the second before she looks up, her mind tries to science-out why that _particular_ window would be making that _particular_ noise at this very peculiar hour, with the weather as it is, on such a still night; but the grumbling and growling leads to one conclusion, really. So she sets down her book and moves to the window to unlatch it.

"I had to make sure you weren't lying," Marceline says, drifting her front-half through the window and inspecting PB up and down. Honestly, her voice always sounds like she's being sneaky, this upward lilt to it; confident, smug.

Bubblegum spreads her arms to show off the shirt, letting Marceline take in her truthi-ness. "I don't _lie_," she insists, playfully, but with some venom. Marceline is irritating and frustrating, but for some reason, it's kind of funny now. The vampire invites herself into the room, not a word, floating right past PB, and hovering above her bed before seemingly hitting the off-switch on her levity and falling on her back to the sheets

"I forgot how ridiculous your décor is," she gawks, glancing all around the room. It's an insult but everything's an insult with Marceline. It's her default way of communicating and right now, watching her eyes shift every few moments to look back at the shirt as if to affirm that _yes, indeed, it's there_, Bubblegum can't take it to heart at all. Instead she sits herself on the mattress next to her, closes her eyes and smiles.

"Marceline, would you like to have a sleepover?" She offers, a little sarcastically, poking fun at her rude-ness. Marceline jumps a bit. It's so easy to catch her off guard.

"Man… I haven't heard that word in forever." She responds after a pause, with a laugh. "Remember how I used to totally scare the plop out of you? While you were brushing your teeth and junk?"

"You did not, you're remembering incorrectly," PB says matter-of-factly, looking distinguished.

"You always sound like a school-teacher or something, Bonni," Marceline quips and laughs, being purposely derisive. Bubblegum can't help but smile and chuckle a bit at the nickname, which she hasn't heard in years. Marceline perks up and takes on a look like a dog that's figured out _exactly_ how to get a treat.

"Bonbon, remember," she starts; enunciating the _Bonbon _well to make sure PB doesn't miss it. Gosh, she's so predictable, it's hilarious. PB's already chuckling. "Hold off I didn't say anything yet! What's so funny? _Bonni_," enunciating again. Bubblegum can't stop giggling; trying to stifle it just doesn't work. Marceline talks so harshly but she's smiling so big, so proud of herself for getting this reaction. You really don't have to be a scientist to read her! She takes a moment to clear her throat.

"Oh, _Marcy_," she begins, because two can play at this game, and Marceline's face looks so incredibly pleased about this. "Remember that time, on my birthday, sneaking me past the guards? So we could go to that… what was it… rock-and-roll concert you loved so much?"

"Rock-_n_-Roll! Gosh Bonni you're such a square," she cackles. "More like every night. Those dumb guards are so useless. I could get past them in my sleep!" Bubblegum is just full-on laughing right now, because Marceline is so ridiculous. She puts her hand over her mouth to try and stifle it a little, she just feel so silly laughing like this. Marceline is just _staring_ at her with a huge wide grin trying to think of what to say next.

"Hey, hey," she says, so obviously desperate for more attention. "Remember how I'd call you princess? Oh miss _Prin_cess Bubblegum," Marceline puts on a flamboyant posh-accent, closing her eyes for a more pompous, dignified look. Bubblegum just… can't stop laughing. Marceline grins wildly and gets off the bed to bow in front of her, to complete the act. "Oh _royal highness_ Princess Bubblegum, your lowly servant is here." She keeps her body bowed low, her mane of hair flopping in front of her.

Bubblegum clears her throat and forces down the giggles, adapting her own look of refined dignity, standing up and offering her hand to the servant. "Ah yes, my royal escort," she begins. She's much worse at this than Marceline, though. She giggles after saying it, and her mouth quivers every other word. Marceline takes her hand and kisses it, doing her best 'most humble' face. "And where shall you escort me this evening?"

The look of dignity drops for a second on Marceline's face, as she looks up past her hair with a cheeky grin. "Wherever _milady_ wishes," At this, Bubblegum's brow creases and her cheeks tighten as she's trying so-so hard to hold it all in.

"I wish to go all around the land, escort. Take me away!" She commands. Marceline brings her arms outwards , her palms facing up, awaiting her highness.

"As you wish, madame," and as soon as Bubblegum sinks into her arms, she flies them both out the window, into the night, where neither can hold back their laughter anymore.


End file.
